


Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Pining, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wooing, underaged pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From kink meme prompt: </p><p>"Jensen is an underage stripper and then one night he gets drunk and has sex with an older man. Luckily for Jensen he doesn't have to give up his night job because there are a lot of pervs out there that love to see him strut around stage and use the pole as heavily pregnant as he is. Especially the tall older man with shaggy hair whose always front and centre</p><p>Jared is pretty sure Jensen doesn't remember the night they spent together or maybe he does and that is why now he's not giving Jared the time of day. Jared is going to have to change that, especially if that baby Jensen is having is his.</p><p>All sorts of pregnancy kink, belly rubbing, lactating, schmoopy cheesy Jared (talking to Jensen's stomach etc), wooing Jared, cynical Jensen. Happy ending a must!"</p><p>NOTE: this story has been down for 2 years. I'm trying to revamp and continue, but it will take a little while for me to be prepared to remove and repost it. (JAN2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. I'm taking some liberties with the a.b.o. universe, so... :I reviews are appreciated I guess?

          Jensen hated his job. Sweaty alphas, coming in his club like they were entitled to whatever they wanted from Jensen and the other dancers. Especially Friday nights; that was when the real creeps snuck away from their pretty beta wives and happy families to see filthy omega teens dancing on stage, wearing little more than the day they were born.

  
          Tonight was one such night, a Friday in late August. Jensen was sitting in the pseudo-makeup room, spreading red lipstick on (Jim said his lips were his best feature after all). Tonight he would do the same as he did any other night: go on stage, shake his hips and ass, and collect any cash he could.  
          He shook his head. If his dear old parents knew what he was doing for a living… But then again, he was an omega, weren’t they built for that anyways?

          No. Stop. Tonight was just like any other work night. Jensen pulled himself up and made his way to the stage. It was just a job.  
 

* * *

  
          Just as he suspected, it was all creeps. A man to the right of his stage had practically tried to pull himself on stage before security got to him, and Jensen stayed as close to the middle as he could after that.

          One man in particular caught his eye as he mounted the pole and danced skillfully. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a half-smile as Jensen caught his eye. The man quirked an eyebrow and Jensen, following his instinct, walked over to him.  
 

          The man held up a twenty and Jensen nodded, descending off the stage for a personal dance. Before he reached the man, though, he held up the standard cuffs.  
Tying down his customers was something Jensen started a week after he started the job. See, most people that came in here were horny alphas and quite a few were worthless characters that Jensen would have gladly pushed in front of a bus. Thus, he had to ensure his own safety.

          The man smirked at him and willingly held his wrists above his head, across the bar made just for this purpose, giving Jensen a place to secure them. So he wasn’t new to this.

  
          The song was loud and thumping, per usual, and Jensen smoothly turned, sliding his ass up the man’s legs until he was pretty much seated on his clothed cock. That was nice, Jensen had to admit. He was lean and strong, muscles smooth and tight as Jensen reached up around the back of the man’s head and tugged at his hair. Wow, not gonna lie, that wasn’t so bad either.

  
          After grinding down for a few seconds, Jensen slid off the man’s lap and straddled him, facing him this time. He began rolling his hips and staring at the man, something he hardly ever felt the desire to do but something was different about him.

  
          He was sitting in the chair, eyes blown wide, breath coming unevenly, but he wasn’t trying to break free. He met Jensen’s eyes and the latter smiled. What a sight. Before he could restrain himself he leaned in and whispered, “Name’s Sugar. Ask for me privately.”

  
          The man let out a final gasp and went a bit limp and Jensen’s own eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The song was almost over so he got up, ready to head back to his stage place, when the man said something quietly.

          “…What?”

  
          “Jared. I’m Jared.”

* * *

  
**

          Jensen had completely forgotten about “Jared” by the time shift was over. He didn’t see him after the dance and was too focused on building a list of ways he would like to kill the rest of the beer-stained, hormone-washed alphas. He wasn’t in heat so he could dance just fine, but Jensen wasn’t going to take any chances. With how popular he was, he had to use the cuffs quite a bit.

  
          After he changed out of his dance-wear, (red satin panties and matching heels) and into something more presentable for the club (a fishnet shirt and pink spandex shorts) he stepped out into the mess again, to mingle and maybe pick someone not-so-bad up.

  
          However, someone was apparently waiting for him because the second he got into the crowd a hand pressed against his back softly. Jensen turned quickly, ready to defend himself in any way, but a familiar man smiled down at him gently, then passed him a bottle of… something.

  
          “You said to ask for you, and I’m not sure if this is what you mean, but would you like a drink?”


	2. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this nearly swerved into smut, which I actually wrote but am going to use for a plot point later. haha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, from spn kink meme prompt

          Jensen took the drink offered, and more, as he and Jared talked. Every few minutes Jared would ask something so silly and stupid it felt like for a second they weren’t in an alpha-catering sex club. Jensen began to feel comfortable with him, even leaned on his shoulder. He was drinking too much, he knew that, but every time he finished his drink another would be passed to him.

  
          In less than an hour, though it felt more like six, Jensen stumbled out onto the street, supported by Jared. He was way too drunk to care, but for a moment he thought Jared was probably taking him home.

  
           “’Re we gon’ fuck?” Jensen heard himself ask. It didn’t really matter what Jared said, to be honest. Jensen was feeling the desire from being close to an alpha breaking down his inhibitions and he really liked this guy, he seemed pretty cool. Maybe he would help Jensen get out of his job… Jensen’s alcohol and lust-addled brain began imagining a life with this man, a good life, and he had to giggle as the alpha led him to his car and opened the door for him.

  
          Jared looked down at him, amused. “What?”

  
          “You’re gon’ drop me th’ s-hic-second you come…” Jensen’s giggled turned bitter and he looked up at the tall man seating himself in the driver’s seat with determination. “But I don’ care b’cus I’m drunk as FAHCK.” He slung an arm around the man’s shoulders, much closer when they were both seated, and giggled again.

    
          The other man sighed. “I’m sorry you feel like that… But yes, I want you.” The man nosed at Jensen’s neck and breathed in deeply and Jensen gasped. This was good. This was nice. Good alpha.

  
          “Soon as we get to my apartment I’m gonna knot you good. Do you want that?”

  
          Jensen’s breathing sped up and he nodded. “Please.” He looked up at the alpha and saw his eyes go dark with lust. “Do that.”

  
          The trip to the apartment was short but by the time they got there both of the men’s hormones had filled the car and Jensen was pretty sure it was at least ten degrees hotter than when they started. He could feel his hole twitch as he moved, beginning to slick up for the inevitable wild fuck that was just inside the apartment doors. Jensen was more than happy to let Jared know this fact.

  
          “Jaaaaa-red… So wet for you…” Jensen turned and presented the wet spot on the bottom of the shorts he never changed out of. He heard Jared’s quick inhale and smirked, then gasped himself as he felt strong arms lift him, put him over his shoulder, and bodily carry him quickly up the steps. Jared was obviously hard against Jensen’s knee and Jensen took the moment to rub himself against it, press hard enough to elicit another gasp from Jared.

  
          A growl bubbled up from Jared’s throat and he practically ran into the bedroom, dropping Jensen onto the bed and crawling on top of him immediately.

          “God you’re so beautiful, horny little omega, fuck-”

          Jensen had arched up and rubbed himself, catlike, against Jared’s crotch. It was wonderful, the friction, and he moaned loudly.

          “J-Jared, need you in me, fuck!” Jensen was not above begging. Not with this much alcohol in his system and desperation soaking his hole.

          Jared pulled Jensen’s sad excuse for a shirt and shorts off quickly, then looked deep into Jensen’s eyes.

          “You will be mine. You are mine.”

          Jensen mewled and nodded, arching again for any friction. His small omega-cock barely rubbed against Jared’s jeans before Jared shoved him back down, growling.

          “You are mine, I will move you!” he reached up and pulled off his shirt and Jensen stopped moving to appreciate the view. Jared’s body was toned, lean where it wasn’t muscled, and Jensen felt his mouth water. Jared didn’t waste any time though, leaning down and engaging in a messy kiss. Jensen pliantly let him kiss down his jaw, over his neck, and pause to lavish attention to his nipples.  

. Jensen could feel it all the way down to his bones. Tonight was going to be spectacular. 


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is distressed, Jensen is a big dumb.

          Jensen woke up with a sore ass and a blinding headache. Even so, he felt a deep satisfaction as he tried to roll over and felt a strong arm around his waist.  
 

         That is until he realized where he was.

          “Shit, shit, shit!” Jensen rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, scrambling away from the man (Jared, his mind supplied).

          Jared’s eyes opened and he immediately sat up, reaching for Jensen.

          “What’s wrong?”

          Jensen’s eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Jared’s grasp.

          “You got lucky last night, that’s all. But we’re not anything. Don’t go overexerting your alpha side, I don’t want it.” He spat, and felt a savage pleasure as Jared recoiled.

          “But I-”

          “You knotted me, when I was drunk. You don’t get any say in me leaving. You didn’t mate me, thank GOD,” Jensen couldn’t help sniffing Jared’s delectable scent and a little part of him objected, said it wouldn’t be so bad to mate him, but he pushed through. “And I won’t see you again. Goodbye.” He picked up his clothing and was prepared to take the ultimate walk of shame, when Jared cleared his throat.

          “What.” Jensen turned back, letting him make one more plea if he really wanted to.

          Bad idea. That was a bad idea. The man’s eyes were ridiculously puppy-ish and even if he was probably twice Jensen’s age, he felt like he was looking at a desperate little child.  
 

          “You’re… Please just take a pair of my clothes. You don’t even have to return them but…” He scrambled off the bed and Jensen watched as he pulled a T shirt and jeans out, holding them out. He took them cautiously.

          “…Thanks.” He looked around. “Where is your bathroom?”

          Jared didn’t answer for a minute, was staring and Jensen’s face with something Jensen refused to call affection. No fucking way.

          “Hey, knothead.” Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared shook his head.

          “What?”

          “Bathroom. I need it.”

          “Oh. There.” He pointed to a door next to his closet and Jensen nodded.          

          He changed quickly in the master bath. The jeans were much too long, but he rolled them a few times and they almost fit.

          When he came out of the bathroom and prepared to leave, Jared was waiting. He pulled him into a hug before Jensen could duck under his arm and inhaled his scent. Jensen didn’t want to pull away, but he knew that was biology talking; his body telling him that he’d found a mate. But he knew he hadn’t. It was time to go.

          So, it was a total surprise when Jared dropped to his knees and began scenting around Jensen’s midsection. Jensen was horrified, and pushed him away quickly.

          “Get away from me you sick fuck! What are you doing?” But Jared’s eyes were wide and his mouth had formed into an ‘o’ shape.

          “You’re… You’re pregnant.” Jared said softly, and Jensen wanted to punch something. Instead, he whirled and began storming away, refusing to listen to Jared. One thing wormed its way past his defenses.

          “Please, keep it, it’s ours!”

          Jensen turned around as he passed the nightstand. Jared looked at him almost frantically, watched as Jensen picked up the man’s wallet and pointedly opened it, taking two hundred dollar bills out, folding them, and sticking him in his pocket. He glared at him, silently daring him to object, but Jared did nothing to stop him.

          He slammed the door on his way out, made his way back home, and managed to sneak in before his Mother noticed. (Not that she cared anyways; she hadn’t even questioned his job since he got it.)

          He stepped into the shower and looked down, admiring his flat belly with semi-defined abs. Soon it wouldn’t be so flat. Jensen knew he should get rid of it as quickly as possible, but The Man (he refused to call him Jared) hadn’t wanted that. If nothing else he could drop the baby at The Man’s house once it was born and never have to deal with him again.

          Right.


	4. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen doesn't know how to handle life, apparently. Sorry babe.

A week later and Jensen was finally feeling emotionally ready to go back to work. 

Well, okay. Technically he wasn’t ready at all, but he as fucking desperate at this point. His little tin of cash savings contained enough to handle himself and his needs for a little while, but if he really was… If something had really happened then chances were he’d begin to need money for two soon, and there was no way he’d be able to stay at home once he started to show. 

As Jensen stepped into the back room of the Alpha Den the smell of filthy, horny alpha hit him in a wave, making him gasp for air and end up gagging more. It was awful, worse than he’d ever experienced before. Maybe tonight was just more crowded than other nights. There was no way his body was reacting… He wasn’t mated, wasn’t anywhere close. Nothing was any different… Jensen knew even as the thoughts flew through his mind that he couldn’t be that stupid. He could, however, sure as hell try. 

His purple heels and matching scanty “outfit” were easy enough to slip into and Jensen took the extra time to shift to work mode. He began swaying to the slinky, seductive beat emanating from the front of the club. Apparently Osric was still up. Three more songs, probably, until Jensen took his place on stage. The alphas would jeer and call him like a fucking animal, but they’d also give decent tips if he made them happy. Luckily it wasn’t Thursday, or “Delight Night,” when the cover charge was dropped and all the broke ass college alphas with little control and even less brains crowded the stage like moths, reaching up and pounding on the ground by Jensen’s feet and leaving shitty tips. Jensen hated working Delight Night. 

He was ushered out onto the stage after Osric came back. Jensen smiled at him on the way out, patting his glitter-sprinkled shoulder as they passed each other. The music was flawlessly transitioned to Jensen’s trademark, if slightly overplayed, “Cherry Pie” and Jensen sauntered onto the stage, letting his features settle into a sultry gaze over the audience. His routine was shorter than normal due to his week-long hiatus, but apparently the regulars were happy to see him back. He could tell by the amount of bills thrust up at him from the minute he started to “dance.” 

Jensen did his best to focus on the rhythm of his movement instead of the repulsive people around him, below him, but it wasn’t very easy when he had to look at them to snatch the money from their outstretched hands. He was half tempted to quit right there, walk of the stage without looking back, but there was no way he’d be able to find another job… 

A balding, white haired man with a ring on his finger and a ten in his hand called Jensen and he swayed over, being careful to give him extra attention for the money. He knew how the job worked. 

Jensen sashayed over, smiling down at him, but that didn’t seem to be enough for this guy. The omega watched as he made lewd gestures and, unfortunately, had the gall to try to pull his cock out when suddenly, between sliding his legs together, feigning a shiver, and sending a decidedly inapropriate expression toward the stupid ginger, Jensen’s senses flared in the best possible way. 

Jared.  He could smell him. Jared was here! For one glorious second, Jensen could pretend Jared had come to take him away from all this; his knight in a business suit. Jensen almost smiled at the thought, almost forgot exactly who he was and who Jared was. Then reality hit him like a bad scent and Jensen was shocked out of his sudden almost-euphoria. 

Shit. 

He had to go. 

His routine was almost over, so Jensen cast a wary look over the audience one more time, deciding the creep had gotten enough time for his measly tenner. Jensen could probably back off and let the song peter out while the next dancer made their way out. 

Where was he? They couldn’t meet tonight, not if Jared had been telling the truth last time they saw each other, not if… 

There! His mate, no, NOT his mate, his last partner, was sitting in the back corner of the room. Jensen met his eyes for half a second, just long enough to see the dark lust in Jared’s eyes, before turning and practically running backstage, teetering on his heels while still trying to make it sexy for the rest of the audience. He couldn’t do this, it wasn’t possible, he had to get away from him. 

As soon as he got backstage Jensen began disrobing. None of the alphas could get to the make-up room or the wardrobe, obviously, but Jared had charisma that wasn’t common in establishments like this one. If he was determined to see Jensen again he’d surely charm one of the employees into getting backstage if he didn’t hurry. 

His hands were shaking a little as Jensen pulled off the skimpy purple lingerie because he had just smelled  so good , like home and warmth and safety slicing through the filthy club scent and Jensen had had to stop himself from launching off the stage, across the dingy floor, and into his arms right in the middle of the show. For a one night stand that definitely changed the course of his future, Jensen was finding himself surprisingly forgiving. Welcoming the man, almost. He had to battle his instincts to run back in when he slipped out the back door in sweat pants and a thin coat.

Something was very, very wrong. 


End file.
